


Screaming

by IShipGayShit_SueMe



Series: Harry Potter Ships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Major character death - Freeform, Sad Ending, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShipGayShit_SueMe/pseuds/IShipGayShit_SueMe
Summary: Draco sobbed as he clung to Harry. "No. No no no," He kept repeating. Harry wrapped his arms round him."Harry?" A shaky voice asked. He turned to see Hermione staring at them."'Mione," he whispered. She stepped forward and her eyes fell to the body before them. Harry was expecting her to be shocked, but not the utter pain that tore across her face.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Harry Potter Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109321
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Screaming

Draco sobbed as he clung to Harry. "No. No no no," He kept repeating. Harry wrapped his arms round him.

"Harry?" A shaky voice asked. He turned to see Hermione staring at them.

"'Mione," he whispered. She stepped forward and her eyes fell to the body before them. Harry was expecting her to be shocked, but not the utter pain that tore across her face.

She crumpled, her knees hitting the floor as she clutched Pansy's broken body. Her body wracked as she sobbed. Ron entered the hall, spotting the three of them. Seeing the tears he dashed forward.

"Who is it?" He asked, fear filling his voice.

"Parkinson," Harry replied, having never got close to the Slytherin. Unable to stop himself, a quick look or relief flashed on Ron's face, making him feel very guilty. His attention turned to Hermione, who was sobbing desperately.

"No," Her voice cracked. "Please, no, no."

Something joined together in Harry's mind. Hermione, going to the library in sixth year but then neither he nor Ron could find her there, the Slytherin tie she once had on that she waved off as a stupid prank, the way she stared at the map just as often as Harry while on the hunt, him searching for Draco, her-

"Oh my god," he breathed. "I'm so sorry, 'Mione."

Draco seemed to of also have put it together, and gasped, turning even whiter, and Ron eyes widened a few moments later. Harry was dimly aware of rushed footsteps and then Blaise was there as well.

His face was full of horror and bitter sadness as he leant into Ron.

"We were all-" Harry faltered as he noticed the golden light seeming to pour from Hermione.

"Pansy, please, you have to wake up," she cried, seemingly unaware of the magic coming from her. She gently shook the body before her. "Please." Pansy body remained still, her black hair sticky with the blood coming from her forehead. 

Harry gently took Hermione's arm. "Come on, 'Mione," he said softly, wanting to get her away. She clutched Pansy desperately.

"No!"

Harry felt part of him break. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. She's g- She's gone."

Hermione put her hands to her ears, sobbing as she shook her head. "She can't be. She can't. She promised. She said she would always be here." Hermione repeated. "She promised," her voice falling to a whisper.

Draco and Blaise moved to hug each other, tears falling rapidly, but Harry could sense Hermione's magic becoming crazed as the golden light pulsed.

Then Draco was taking Hermione's hands. "I know," he told her. "I know, but we have to leave her." He could not look at her body, her cloak torn and dirty.

Hermione shook her head again. She leant forward, and gently kissed Pansy's forehead. Tears soaked her and Pansy's hair as she rested her forehead against Pansy's, trembling.

Then she suddenly moved back. And screamed, her voice hurting Harry's soul at the raw pain. Her golden magic rushed towards her, and then exploded outward. Harry, Draco, Blaise and Ron automatically shielded themselves and the other people inside the hall.

The magic incinerated everything not protected bu the shields. For a moment everything stopped and the light disappeared as Hermione crumpled again, against Pansy, crying hysterically.

The battle was won. Light had triumphed.

But Hermione knew she had not won at all.

She had lost. And she didn't know if she could ever win again.


End file.
